revivalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Marion
Alex Marion is an anti-hero and the main protagonist of the series. She is revealed to be a revival, a specie with superhuman strength and immortality, and was seen as a threat by the people all around the world. Personality Alex's characterization is extremely complex, showing at different times signs of great mental strength and emotional stability. Being nearly unable to emphasize with others, she is exceedingly anti-social, and feels no hesitation or guilt in performing great acts of violence on others, particularly if her survival is at stake. Alex is also sarcastic, with a dry, biting sense of humor, particularly in remarks directed at people she doesn't feel particularly keen of. She would make no effort to hide her ill feelings towards them, showing it in small subtle ways like openly ignoring them or not heeding their opinions. After being held captive and undergoing intense torture by the experiments; Alex's personality changed drastically. As she grew older, she trashed her previous ideology of "being hurt rather than hurting others," pledging to crush those who dared threaten her place of belonging. Alex became ruthless and brutal in order to protect her loved ones yet she managed to maintain complete composure. She no longer feared her "dark" side and was more violent during fights. After she became close friends with her teammates, she had become a stern, disciplined, responsible, serious individual and an intelligent, calculating individual, warrior and tactician, who would always look out for those she cared for, with a newly defined sense of loyalty and service, moral compass and an indomitable will, though a severely traumatized and damaged individual. Alex was still capable of showing her gentle nature in front of people she cared about, but instantly turned merciless against her enemies. Alex was perfectly prepared to put Kyle's needs and best interests first, shown by how she wants him to leave her, due to her concern for him well being (even though being with him was one of the best thing that ever happened to her). The amount of trust that Alex put into him was so strong that she absolutely refused to consider that he would betray her to Russell. History As Elizabeth, she had a normal and carefree life with her family. But as her parents businesses expanded, they became distant and cold towards her and her younger brother, Michael, whom Alex took care of whenever they often went out for entertainment, leaving them with their nanny, Claire. When she was only five years old, she witnessed her parents' heated argument and was soon accidentally stabbed by her mother when she tried to stop them. She fell on the floor, blood coming out of her body. Afraid to go to prison, they didn't called an ambulance or the authority. Then Elizabeth began to breath, and comes back to life after being dead, alerting her family that she's a revival. Mr. Davenport called the government to sell Elizabeth to them. As the first revival discovered in Australia, Elizabeth was put into government custody in the United States. There, she became a living test subject for various Revival experimentation by a secret medical facility not known to the public. After 10 years of being experimented upon, she is rescued by Gordon and escapes the facility. He adopted and changed her name into Alex Marion, stating that the girl named Elizabeth Davenport is already dead to the world. Both of them lived together and Gordon taught her hand-to-hand combat and marksmanship, which she actually begged for. They were living peacefully until Gordon was killed by a Russian gang inside their home, devastating Alex. She avenged his death by wiping out all the people who were involved to Gordon's murder, and adapted this life as a hitman, in order to satisfy her needs for survival. Some time in her life, she met Claire, her former nanny, and began to visit her regularly. It was revealed that Alex first met Kyle when they were young, whereas she gave him the book "the phantom tollbooth", which was given to her by an unnamed scientist during her time in the research facility.